


I don't know why, but I trust you

by uwillbeefound



Series: Detroit: Evolution [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit:Evolution
Genre: DE ArtFest, Detroit Evolution, First Meeting, M/M, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwillbeefound/pseuds/uwillbeefound
Summary: Day 9: Mermaid AUNines didn't trust Humans, not after cyberlife and then Gavin came along
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Detroit: Evolution [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	I don't know why, but I trust you

Day 9: Mermaid AU

Nines didn’t mean to get trapped in the storm. He didn’t mean to get washed up to shore. He didn’t mean to be seen by a human. The storm had caused him to crash into the rocks, pushing him onto one as he lay bleeding. That’s when he saw the face, heard the voice telling him it would be okay, that he would find help. He remembered every detail, not just because it was the last face that he thought he would see but because it was beautiful, the scar across his nose, the caring yet worried look that covered his face, his voice. 

Nines hated where he woke up. The white walls featured in his nightmares since he was rescued from cyberlife two years ago. He could feel the prods against his skin and the scientists asking him to swim until he fell to the bottom of the pool. The tiny enclosure that he could barely move in. The panic began to set in as he looked for a way out, desperately swimming up to the top of the enclosure and push against the glass. 

“Hey! It’s ok. I’m here to help you, I won’t hurt you. You’re not at cyberlife.” Nines stopped at the voice, swimming to the front of the cage. 

“It’s you.” Nines replied, looking at the man once more. 

“Yeah, didn’t think you would recognise me. You were pretty badly hurt.” Gavin admitted, looking over “I’m Gavin, do you have a name? And don’t worry about the enclosure, they have a bigger enclosure when you’re a little stronger, and they won’t keep you any longer than they have to.” 

Nines thought for a second “My name is Nines...Where am i?” He added, looking around for a logo or anything. 

“Jericho, but it's the medical wing of it...I don’t usually work here, but…” Gavin stopped, seemingly afraid to say anything else. 

“Oh,” Nines realised what he was saying. He did care, that was strange. He hadn’t had much interaction with humans outside Cyberlife. He didn’t trust them or want to be near them and yet? Something about Gavin made him trust him, he wasn’t sure what it was. 

“My lunch break is nearly over, I should be going.” Gavin replied, moving away from the enclosure. 

“Wait!” Nines called to him, playing his hand on the glass “Will you visit again?” Nines asked as Gavin turned around again, looking surprised. 

“Sure...I’ll come back soon.” Gavin replied, seemingly happy to be asked to return, although his face was becoming a little red. “See you around.”

“I think I’ll be here a while...and thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Fish sauce.” Gavin replied with a nod, turning away once more. 

Nines hated the walls and the glaring white lights but the promise of a bigger space and the thought of Gavin visiting again pushed all of that aside...he could get used to this place after all and hey, maybe not all humans are bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I realised after finishing that this would work equally well the other way round and maybe even better but here we are anyway. Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that this one is also short but the next should be longer and I'm looking forward to writing it!
> 
> Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
